Today, a user of a TV (television) set in his home may control the consumption of broadcast media content and media content played by a VCR or DVD player using, for example, a remote control.
Various types of digital media content such as digital images, digital video, and digital audio may be captured using a personal media device such as, for example, a digital camera. A user of a media capture device may capture personal media content and playback at a later time on a TV set in his home. For example, a user of a camcorder may record a personal event, such as a child's sporting event, and playback the recorded event at a later time in his home on his TV set using a VCR. Control of the TV set, VCR, and DVD player is accomplished by the user at his home where the TV set, VCR, and DVD player are located.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.